


Cirque du Flirt

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellagio - Freeform, Cirque du Soleil, Getting Together, M/M, botanical gardens, coffee shop AU, hitting on at work, non NHL!Tater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Kent really likes the barista at his coffee shop, but he knows it's uncool to hit on him while he's working. So he decides he's got a genius plan, give Alexei tickets and let him go with or without Kent.





	Cirque du Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23:  
> 1\. Kent/Tater  
> 2\. Coffee shop  
> 3\. “Just go, okay?”

Kent had argued with himself for days. No matter how cute the barista at his favorite coffee shop was, hitting on him at work was a bad idea. But he never saw him anywhere else. So, he steeled himself and went in like usual, then waited until his drink was ready. 

“Kenya Parson. Drink ready.”

Kent smiled. He’d tried to correct his name and he knew the guy knew it because he’d said it right in the past, but now he would just laugh if Kent tried again. Instead, he pulled two tickets from his pocket and put them on the counter. 

“I know it’s not cool to hit on people while they’re at work, but these tickets are for you. I’ll be by the botanical gardens thirty minutes before the show starts if you want to go with me. But you don’t have to. Cirque du Soleil is amazing and you should take whoever you want to. I guess you can give them away or sell them, but I mean. Just go, okay?” 

Kent pushed the entire speech out and then grabbed his cup and quickly turned and marched out the door, barely stopping himself from running. 

\----

Five minutes before the closed the doors to Cirque du Soleil, Kent was pacing in front of the display of horticultural magnificence that was the botanical gardens at the Bellagio. He was cursing himself for not giving a time when he’d stop waiting. It was pretty clear that Alexei wasn’t going to show up. He’d given away the tickets or sold them, or was taking someone that he was actually interested in, not the creepy buy that hits on him while he working. 

Which was fair. But Kent hadn’t said that he’d stop waiting, so here he was, still waiting. Looking like a loser. Being stood up in front of everyone. Except it didn’t really count as being stood up, because it wasn’t a date, because Alexei had never said he would meet him. 

“Sorry am late. Had to call sister.”

Kent’s head whipped around and he stared at Alexei in shock. 

“Tell her, ‘help poor brother. Hot Kenya ask out to fancy show. Not know what to wear.’ She no believe me. Have to pick myself.” He was standing with his hands shoved in his pockets, and looking up through his eyelashes. Which was absurd because he was much taller than Kent. 

Kent swallowed hard. “You look great.” 

He did. If Kent hadn’t already been attracted to him, this suit would have done it for sure. 

Alexei finally looked at him fully and grinned. “Look great too, little Kenya. Where show? No want to be late.”

Right, the show. It would be uncouth to suggest they just get a room and head upstairs. Maybe after the show. Kent smiled and tucked his arm through Alexei’s as they headed over to the auditorium.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of how the Bellagio is set up so I don't know if they could actually make it in time.


End file.
